1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as an office apparatus or the like, that uses user-specific data and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some office apparatuses such as multi-function processing apparatuses require a user to be authenticated in order for the user to be able to use functions of the apparatuses. This is done in order to limit the use of functions of the apparatus to some users, and to allow the user-specific data to be used by only the respective users. Generally, the timing when user authentication is performed is when the user starts to operate a multi-function processing apparatus. Moreover, there is a method in which the user authentication is only performed when the execution of a function whose use is limited is instructed by the user (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-341090). In the case where the latter authentication method is adopted, the user needs to be authenticated in order to use his or her own data after once performing an operation for executing the function whose use is limited.
With the above conventional-described method, the user needs to perform the operation for executing the function whose use is limited and that is not related to the user's own data so as to be authenticated for using the data. This requires the user to perform an unnecessary operation, and thus is not preferable in terms of operability.